


Brian's Guide to Dealing With an Unruly Sub

by CustardBattle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cum Eating, Dominant Masochism, Edging, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Submissive Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is gone for the weekend and Ross is becoming more and more unbearable. It falls to Brian, his Master, to set him back on the right path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Guide to Dealing With an Unruly Sub

Brian watched Ross from across the room as he tormented Barry while the man was trying to edit a game grumps video. Ross had been acting out all day, getting progressively more annoying as the day wore on. Brian sighed to himself as Barry finally snapped at Ross and he just grinned in response. Ross was definitely going to need to be taken down a few pegs tonight.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Ross' antics kept getting more and more outrageous as the day continued until Arin finally got frustrated enough with the Australian that he asked Brian to take him home. The fact that Brian and Ross were fucking was an open secret at the office, both of their wives had assured all their friends that it was totally above board and no one would get their heart broken. Since the news had come out the Grumps had all noticed that after spending the night with Brian Ross would be significantly calmer, meaning that now whenever Ross was acting out the Grumps turned to Brian as the solution.

Brian was pretty sure that none of the Grumps, with the possible exception of Barry, had figured out how he was getting Ross to calm down but they knew that he was and that was good enough for them.

Brian walked over to where Ross was bothering Danny as he tried to write new songs for the next Ninja Sex Party album. Brian crowded up against Ross, "you're being a little shit, Ross." Brian said lowly in Ross' ear, so that only the younger man could hear him, "you're in big trouble, winding up all of your friends like this. Arin has kindly given the both of us the rest of the day off to sort out your attitude. Get your stuff, make your excuses and meet me at the car in seven minutes. Nod if you understand"

Ross had gone rigid the moment the Brian started speaking but he let out a jerky nod when Brian demanded it and, as soon as Brian released his hold, he stammered out some excuse to Dan, grabbed his bag and fled the office.

Dan gave Brian a strange look but Brian just shrugged in response, patting his friend on the shoulder, grabbing his bag, and walking out to the car.

Ross was already seated in the passenger seat when Brian arrived. Brian climbed into the car, slung his bag into the back seat, and started the engine without acknowledging Ross. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive to Ross' house, knowing that Holly was out of town for the weekend and they would have the whole place to themselves.

About halfway to Ross' house, Brian finally began to speak. "You've been acting up all week. I think that you've been doing it for attention. Holly isn't here so everyone else has to pay attention to you to soothe your ego." Brian looked over at Ross and noted that he was trying to make himself look smaller, pressing his body up against the car door, which only confirmed his theory. "I clearly haven’t been paying enough attention to you. We’ll change that, but you need to learn how to ask for attention instead of annoying our friends until someone snaps, understand?” Ross nodded, still trying to look as small as possible. “I’m not sure you do,” Brian said, Ross made a noise of protest but Brian silenced him with a sharp look. He continued to speak as though nothing had happened, “that’s okay, though. Tonight we’ll make sure that the lesson sticks in your head.”

Brian smirked to himself, mentally reviewing his plans for the evening. Ross looked at the devious expression on Brian’s face and whined to himself. He was in trouble tonight.

\- - - - - - - - - -

After what seemed like a lifetime, Brian parked in front of Ross’s house. He switched off the car and got out, walking up to the front door and using his key to unlock it. He walked inside the house without so much as glancing back at Ross.

Ross sat frozen in the car for a few minutes until it became clear that Brian wasn’t going to come back outside any time soon. Ross got out of the car and walked apprehensively up to the front door. He opened it and stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Brian pounced. He slammed Ross against the door and crowded him against the door, pinning his hands above his head. Ross struggled against Brian’s hold for a few moments but Brian held fast. As soon as he realized that there was no way he could get free Ross went limp against the door, his head thudding dully as it connected with the hard wood.

Brian grinned, “good boy,” he praised, canting his hips so that they ground onto Ross’s slowly hardening cock. Ross moaned and bucked his hips, grinding his cloth caged dick into Brian’s hip. Brian ground back against him and began to suck and bite along Ross’s neck, hitting all the most sensitive spots. Ross continued to hump against Brian’s hip as Brian teased him mercilessly.

Ross always needed a firm hand at the beginning of a scene. He tended to act up until Brian could get him to start dropping into subspace. Usually Brian was more than happy to take his time taming his rebellious sub, but today he had other plans and the fastest way to get Ross to start dropping was to make him cum, which is exactly what Brian intended to do.

Ross was getting more and more desperate, humping against Brian’s hip like he was born to do it. Brian pulled away from the skin he had been worrying between his teeth and breathed into Ross’s ear, “I want you to come for me baby, cream into those tight jeans of yours. Maybe I’ll make you wear them into work tomorrow, let everyone know what a dirty little slut they have as a co-worker.” Ross whined high in his throat, his thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic. “You like that idea, don’t you? Walking into the office tomorrow with dried up cum covering your jeans just because I told you to,” Ross whined again and continued humping Brian.

Brian released one of Ross’s wrists and fisted a hand in Ross’s hair, forcing his head back, “I asked you a question, Whore,” he said forcefully.

“Y-yes, yes, Sir,” Ross managed to stutter out, his voice high and breathy.

Brian smiled to himself, that voice meant that Ross had entered an obedient mindset and the real fun could begin. He leaned into Ross’s ear and whispered, in a low voice, “cum for me, Whore. Cum now,” and then he bit down on the juncture between Ross’s neck and shoulder.

Ross screamed and thrust against Brian’s hips one more time, before stilling and shooting his load into his pants.

Brian continued to suck and bite along the pale column of Ross’s throat as Ross came down from his orgasmic high. Ross was wriggled against Brian’s grip as he came back to himself.

Brian just chuckled in response. After a few minutes Ross began to make breathy little moans once again and Brian finally backed off of him. “Go to the living room and strip off your shirt,” Brian ordered in a low, gravely voice that made Ross shiver, “then kneel down facing the far wall and adopt the proper position, you know the one. Wait there for me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ross replied, walking towards the bedroom as soon as Brian released him. Ross made sure to wiggle his ass as he walked, just in case Brian was watching.

Having no doubt that Ross would do as he was told, Brian set about getting everything ready for the rest of the evening. Oddly enough, they didn’t store their toys in Ross and Holly’s bedroom. Holly wouldn’t allow it. Instead they kept them in a large magicians chest to one side of the linen closet located in the hallway. Brian made his way over and pulled the chest out.

Brian opened it and surveyed its contents. He pulled out some lube, a wicked looking leather flogger, a thick remote controlled vibrator, and some Aloe Vera cream. He carried everything into the living room and laid it all out carefully on the coffee table, where Ross couldn't see.

Once everything was arranged Brian stripped off his clothes and folded them, placing them neatly on the edge of the table. Only then did he turn his attention to Ross.

Ross was kneeling with his legs spread a little more than shoulder width apart, his hands clasping his elbows behind his back, and his head bowed. Brian walked around Ross until he stood in front of him, Brian's hard cock jutting out towards Ross' face.

Ross looked up through his lashes at Brian, taking in the smug look that rested on his face, moving his eyes down Brian's naked body before landing his gaze hungrily on Brian's dick. Brian watched the array of emotions that flitted across his sub's face. Annoyance, arousal, and desperation showed through in equal measures.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for me, Ross?" Brian asked, tilting Ross' chin upwards and forcing Ross to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Sir,” Ross replied, looking up Brian through calm, trusting eyes.

“Good,” Brian replied decisively. He walked over to the coffee table, grabbed the flogger and walked back in front of Ross. He snapped the flogger into the air to get Ross’s attention, “here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to kneel down and put my hands on the coffee table, and you’re going to flog me until I tell you to stop. colour?”

Ross shivered at the mental image of his Master on his knees in front of him, his upper back covered in red welts that Ross had been responsible for, demanding that Ross keep going, still very much in control despite his vulnerable position. “Green, Sir,” he replied once he found his voice.

“Stand up,” Brian ordered and Ross scrambled to obey. Once Ross was on his feet, Brian handed him the flogger and knelt down on the hardwood floor, placing his hands on the coffee table.

Ross stared at the flogger for a moment and swung it in the air a couple of times. Brian felt a thrill run through him at the sound of the tails snapping against the air. “Get on with it, Bitch,” Brian growled impatiently. He heard Ross move to stand behind him. “Start with ten warm up strokes, then slowly increase the strength behind the blows until I tell you to stop. Remember to avoid my spine and stick to my upper back.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ross replied, Brian could hear him trying not to roll his eyes and was about to make a cutting remark when Ross swung the flogger down on his back.

Brian’s words died in his throat. The blow wasn’t hard at all, being the first one of the session, so the skin that it struck only smarted. It was perfect. Brian sighed in pleasure, he really needed to do this with Ross more often.

Ross continued to bring the flogger don on Brian’s back, his aim precise from experience. He and Brian had done this enough times that Ross knew how to give Brian exactly the right balance of pain and pleasure.

The blows rained down, getting harder and harder, until Brian couldn’t control his moans anymore. His arms became weak and he folded them in front of him and rested his forehead against them. At some point, he had started Crying. His cock throbbed each time the flogger thudded dully against his back. Brian could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm with each passing blow.

Brian never called a halt to the proceedings so Ross kept swinging the flogger. He was careful with his blows, hitting the same spots over and over again and ensuring that he never hit Brian’s spine. Ross kept at it until Brian let out a ragged moan and his body convulsed. Ross paused for a moment, afraid that he had gone too far without realizing it.

He studied Brian for a moment and realized that he was cumming. Ross couldn’t believe it. He had made his Maser cum, without anything ever touching his cock, just from being flogged.

Ross’s own dick, which had gotten hard again during the flogging, surged in its cloth confines. Ross dropped to his knees behind Brian, suddenly feeling the intense need to submit to his Master’s desires, whatever those may be.

Brian, meanwhile, was working through one of the most intense orgasms he had had in a long time. His vision had whited out as soon as the orgasm had started. Brian slowly came back to himself. He opened his eyes and took several deep breaths. He slowly became aware of Ross kneeling behind him, and the puddle of cum sitting in front of him on the floor.

“Who said you could stop?” He demanded once he found his voice, not turning around when he said it. His voice was hoarse from all the moaning hi had been doing but the authority in his tone was clear.

“No one, Sir,” Ross replied, clearly surprised by the question. “I just thought...”

“No one told you to think either,” Brian snapped. He grabbed the cream from the coffee table and handed it to Ross. “Spread that across the bruises, and be quick about it. “

Ross took the cream and fumbled the lid open. He got a dollop on his hand and carefully rubbed it into Brian’s reddened skin. Brian hissed at the combination of the cold cream and the pressure on his fresh bruises.

Ross quickly finished with the cream, closed the tube and handed it back to Brian. Brian took the cream from Ross and placed it back on the table. He had used the time that Ross had taken rubbing in the cream to properly come down from his orgasmic high.

Once the cream was safely on the table Brian spun around and knocked Ross flat on his back. Ross cried out in surprise and started to get back up but Brian was faster. Brian was on top of him in a second, one hand pinning both of Ross’ wrists above his head. Brian leaned his head down and growled a stern 'don’t move' into Ross’s ear.

Ross opened his mouth to respond but Brian captured his lips in a punishing kiss before he could. Ross moaned and whined as Brian nipped and licked his way down Ross’ torso, stopping to pay special attention to Ross’ nipples. Ross panted above him, his hard cock renewing the wet spot on his jeans.

Brian eventually grew board of Ross’s torso and used his free hand to pull down the zipper on Ross’s much to tight jeans. Brian used one hand to pull Ross’s cock out from the opening in his soiled boxers and out through the front of his pants.

Brian fixed his gaze on Ross’s face and, holding his eyes, daring Ross to challenge him, he slowly extended his tongue and dragged it across the head of Ross’s dripping cock.

Ross instinctively tried to buck up into Brian’s mouth, but Brian had one of his large hands wrapped around Ross’s hip and he held Ross’s hips down. Ross moaned as he realized that he was pinned in place.

Ross went limp, relaxing against Brian’s hold and submitting to the excruciatingly slow torture that Brian was performing on his oversensitive cock.

Brian slowly licked his way up and down Ross’s dick before wrapping his lips around the head and taking the whole thing into his throat in one fell swoop. Ross moaned and writhed in Brian's hold. "Please, please, Sir," he begged.

Brian pulled off of Ross' dick for a moment, "please what, Whore?"

"Anything," Ross sobbed out, trying desperately to get some friction on his aching cock. Brian grinned down at him and took his cock back into his mouth, beginning to blow Ross in earnest.

Brian alternated between deep-throating Ross' cock and tracing his tongue along the veins and around the head. Ross kept up his whining and begging as Brian brought him closer and closer to orgasm, tortuously slowly. Brian kept sucking and licking Ross' cock until Ross was right on the brink of orgasm. At the last possible second, Brian took his mouth off of Ross' dick an whispered "Cum for me, Bitch."

Ross screamed and his body convulsed as his cock pumped out rope after rope of cum for the second time that night. Ross' vision whited out in pleasure. It took Ross a moment to come back down from his orgasm but when he was able to see again he saw Brian's face, covered in cum, hovering over his own.

"You've made a mess, Whore," Brian said to him, an edge of disappointment in his tone, "what are you going to do about it?"

Ross surged up and licked his cum off of Brian's face and neck, being very careful to lap up every last drop. Once Brian's face was clean Brian pulled away from Ross. Brian stood up and walked over to the mirror in the hall to examine Ross' work, finding no residual traces of cum left on his face on he nodded to himself, satisfied.

Brian looked at Ross, lying on the floor of his living room, pupils blown wide, hair mussed, his torso covered in his own cum and his spent cock pulled through the opening of his cum stained jeans. He looked positively sinful.

Brian smiled in smug satisfaction and strode back towards Ross. He bent down and quickly divested Ross of his jeans and underwear with only a tiny whine of protest when he touched Ross' oversensitive cock.

Brian leaned over and grabbed the lube and the vibrator from the coffee table and ordered Ross to turn over and spread Ross' ass cheeks with his hands, putting Ross' tight pink hole on display.

Brian lubed up his fingers and traced his middle finger around the rim of Ross' hole just to watch it clench and relax in anticipation. After a few moments he pushed two lubed up fingers into Ross' hole without any warning. Ross howled as his already sensitive body was stimulated way too soon after coming.

Brian just carefully stretched Ross' hole with his fingers, eventually adding a third to the mix, telling Ross what a good boy he was for taking everything he was given and how proud he was. Ross whined pitifully every time one of Brian's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Once Brian deemed Ross to be appropriately stretched he withdrew his fingers, earning a whine of protest from the younger man. Brian lubed up the vibrator and slowly pushed it into Ross' ass. Ross moaned pitifully, his cock already hard for the third time.

Once the vibrator was firmly seated deep in Ross' ass Brian threaded his non-lube covered fingers through Ross' hair and forcefully jerked his head backwards. Ross kneeled up, following the sharp pressure in his scalp. Brian pressed his chest to Ross' back and whispered into his ear, "you're such a good boy, Ross. But, there's still a mess for you to clean up. So here's what's going to happen: When I let you go I'm going to turn on that vibrator in your ass and you're going to clean up all the cum on the floor, with your tongue. I'm going to catch up on some TV that I've been meaning to watch for a while. When the floor is totally clean you're going to come and kneel down next to me and you're going to jerk yourself off. One hand on your dick, the other playing with your sensitive nipples," Brian flicked one of Ross' nipples as he mentioned them making the smaller man keen. "You are not going to cum though. You're going to edge yourself next to me while I watch TV and you are going to love every second of it. Under no circumstances can you cum without permission. If you do I will chain you to the foot of your bed with that vibrator still in your ass and you'll sleep there, colour?"

Ross' eyes rolled back in his head at the mental images that Brian was painting. It took him a moment to find his voice but once he had he moaned out, "Green, Sir."

Brian gave Ross' nipples one last flick before releasing his sub. Ross immediately fell to his hands and knees and crawled over to the puddle of Brian's cum. He bent down and began to lap it up, jumping when the vibrator sprang to life in his ass. Ross' hips began to roll forwards, trying and failing to get the vibrations off of his massively sensitive prostate.

Brian kept a careful eye on Ross as he walked to the kitchen to wash the lube off his hands. He returned to the living room as fast as possible and turned on some inane reality show to keep up appearances. He pretended to be fully engrossed in the show but in reality he was watching Ross.

Ross loved overstimulation but he was never exactly sure when to call a halt to play. There had been a few terrifying instances in the beginning when Brian had pushed him a little to far a little too fast and Ross had let him. They had since implemented the traffic light safeword system with an additional safeword just in case. Despite Ross now being much more aware of his own limits Brian was always hyperventilate when they did this sort of scene.

Ross finished licking up the cum from the floor and crawled over to where Brian was seated on the couch. The only acknowledgment that Brian offered him was a heated once-over and the slightest nod of approval at the job he had done cleaning the floor.

Ross came to a stop in front of Brian and knelt up, placing one hand on his cock and one on his nipples. He began to slowly pump his aching, oversensitive cock with his hand and pinch at his nipples with the other.

Ross froze his movements when he heard Brian tut disappointedly and saw him lean forwards to grab something from the coffee table.

"Hold out your hand," Brian ordered, "the one on your dick." Ross obediently held out his hand, palm open and Brian poured a healthy amount of lube onto it. "Now jerk yourself off. I know you want it, you're always so desperate for your next orgasm."

Ross returned his hand to his dick and began to jerk off slightly faster that before, the motion sending sparks of painful pleasure through his body. This wasn't enough to satisfy Brian. "Be rough with yourself," he ordered, "really jerk yourself off. Yeah just like that, pay more attention to the head though. Good boy."

Ross continued to stroke his dick and play with his sensitive nipples, Brian telling him exactly how to do it. Once he was masturbating at Brian's exacting standards Brian left him to his own devices. Ross' body bowed, trying desperately to escape from Ross' own hands. Ross let out a series of continual whines high in his throat, a noise he didn't seem to be aware he was making.

Ross worked himself closer and closer to orgasm until he was forced to moan out, "I'm about to cum, Sir."

"Take your hands off yourself. Now." Brian ordered, not looking at Ross. Ross' hands flew off his dick and the vibrator in his ass was turned down several settings.

Once Ross had calmed down sufficiently Brian ordered him to start all over again. Ross worked himself to the brink five times and had turned into a begging, blubbering mess before Brian took pity on him.

By the time he was stammering out, "I-I'm about to c-cum, Sir," for the sixth time, his face was a mess of tears and his nipples were puffy and bruised.

"Cum for me, Ross," Brian ordered ramping up the speed of the vibrator to it's highest setting and palming his own cock, which was starting to harden again.

Ross came with a scream. His cock only released a few spurts of cum this time. Brian turned the vibrator in his ass off and without being asked Ross bent down and licked up what little mess he had made with his orgasm.

Brian ran his fingers soothingly through Ross' hair to ground him as Ross fell deeper into the subspace that he had been on the edge of since his first orgasm. "Good boy," Brian whispered soothingly, "you're such a good boy for me, Ross. Do you think you've got one more in you?"

Ross whined at the prospect of his already hypersensitive body being stimulated any more but replied with a soft, "green, Sir." Brian gave Ross an assessing look, checking for any signs of genuine distress. Finding none Brian smiled down at his sub softly. He guided their mouths together into a bruising kiss.

Ross whimpered and let Brian dominate the kiss completely, plundering Ross' mouth with his tongue. Brian reached one hand under Ross' ass and half lifted, half guided Ross up onto the couch until Ross was straddling Brian's lap, their mouths still connected.

Brian tangled one hand in Ross' hair and fumbled for the discarded bottle of lube and one of the condoms that were kept in Ross' couch with the other. Ross was making the task difficult for him because he kept making small kittenish mewls into Brian's mouth.

Brian eventually managed to find what he was looking for and he pulled himself away from the kiss with Herculean effort. He hissed as he lent back against the couch with his still sensitive back making Ross whine and buck his hips above him.

Brian ripped open the condom packet and carefully rolled the condom all the way down his aching cock, letting out a ragged moan as he did. He poured a liberal amount of lube over the condom, just to ensure that there was enough. Brian then reached around Ross and pulled the vibrator gently out of his ass.

Ross let out a long, high pitched whine at loss as Brian set the vibrator carefully aside on the coffee table to be cleaned later. Ross' head fell back and let his eyes slide closed in anticipation.

Ross yelped and his eyes snapped open as Brian grabbed his ass and suddenly flipped them so that Ross was laying on his back on the couch and Brian was looming over him.

Brian grinned deviously, lined up his dick and pushed into Ross in one smooth motion. Ross moaned loudly from the stimulation on his oversensitive prostate, his dick already at full hardness for the fourth time that night.

When Brian was fully seated inside of Ross he lent his face down and growled in Ross' ear, "I'm not going to go easy on you, Slut. I'm going to pound into your lose, slutty ass until we both cum. Cum whenever you want but know that I'm not stopping until I cum too."

"Green," Ross whimpered, thrusting his hips as much as he could either to try and encourage Brian to move or to try and get away from Brian's unyielding dick, he wasn't sure which.

Brian chuckled darkly, "beg me for it."

Ross didn't waste a second, "please, Sir. I've been so good. Please fuck my slutty hole with your thick cock. Please!"

Brian pulled out and slammed back into Ross, causing the smaller man to whine high in his throat. Brian set a punishing pace, hitting Ross' prostate with every thrust, making Ross moan and writhe beneath him, keeping up a litany of begging the whole time he was getting fucked.

"Scratch my back," Brian ordered as he continued to drill into Ross' prostate at a brutal pace. Ross keened and moved his arms up. He began to drag his blunt nails across Brian's bruised and sensitive skin. Brian moaned in pleasure at the sweet pain/pleasure sensation that brought about.

Brian continued to ram his dick into Ross' ass, the pent up arousal from the last hour of play wreaking havoc on his self control. Ross laid beneath him with his hands on Brian's back, taking the fucking like a champ. His litany of moans and stuttered pleas started up again. Neither of them were exactly sure what he was begging for but it didn't really matter. Ross was out of his mind from the sensation of too much too fast, but so, so good. Brian was fucking Ross at a brutal, almost animalistic pace, using him to get himself off with no regard for how sensitive Ross was.

Ross let out a high pitched moan and his body spasmed. Ross came for the fourth time that night, his cock jerking and his mind awash in white hot pleasure but not even a drop of semen came out of his cock.

The way Ross' inner walls tightened and his fingers dug into Brian's shoulders pushed Brian over the edge as well. Brian pumped his second load of the night into the condom.

When he came down from his orgasm Brian carefully slipped out of Ross, earning a small whine of protest, and removed the condom. He tied it in a knot and very carefully extricated himself from Ross' limbs.

Brian quietly padded across the living room, collecting the remnants of their session. He walked into the bathroom, making sure to keep an eye on Ross just in case and set about cleaning up. He threw the condom out and placed the vibrator and the lube in a bowl to be washed later. He also set the flogger down on the counter to be checked over before it was put away.

Brian washed his hands and grabbed a washcloth. He quickly gave himself a birdbath shower so that he was mostly clean. He wet another washcloth with warm water and carried it to where Ross was lying on the couch, still completely out of it.

Brian carefully wiped Ross down with the washcloth, taking care to be gentle around Ross' dick and balls. Once Ross was as clean as Brian was going to get him Brian stood again and tossed the washcloth in the laundry. They would have proper showers after they woke up from a much needed nap.

Brian asked Ross to move to the bedroom in a low voice. Ross responded but was clearly still having trouble controlling his limbs. Brian grabbed one of Ross' arms and hooked it around his shoulder, he wrapped his other arm around Ross' waist.

Brian and Ross stumbled down the hallway to the master bedroom where Brian gently laid Ross down on the bed. He pulled the duvet out from under the dazed man and carefully tucked him in. Brian then climbed into the bed from the other side and Ross immediately curled up against his side.

Ross was starting to come back to himself so Brian grabbed one of the waterbottles that Ross and Holly kept on their bedside tables and handed it to him. As Ross slowly drained the bottle Brian whispered to him, "we'll talk, shower, and eat when we wake up. For now just get some sleep."

Ross nodded blearily and handed the, now mostly empty, waterbottle back to Brian. Brian took a couple sips himself before screwing the cap back onto the bottle and placing it back on the nightstand.

Brian settled into the soft bed with Ross curled up and blissed out next to him. There was a pleasant ache in his back from the flogging and scratching and he felt deeply satisfied. Brian let his eyes drift shut and he fell into a peaceful, contented sleep.


End file.
